Secret Series - Cool Heart
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: After a vigorous training session in the mountains, Gohan returns home to clean himself up, where he then receives a rather unexpected visitor. [One Shot] [Chapter 3] [TeenGohanXAndroid 18] [Cheating] COMPLETE
1. Secret Series - Cool Heart

**DRAGONBALL Z**

 _ **Golden Age – Secret Series III**_

 _Cool Heart_

(Two weeks later)

It was a peaceful night over the ocean surrounding _Kame House_. Besides the waves that rocked gently against the island's flat shore and the light breeze that rustled the palms, the place was completely calm and peaceful. From the ground floor to the top floor, almost all the residents were fast asleep. While Oolong was passed out on a futon on in the living room, and Master Roshi was snoring away in his room with his body sprawled out on top of the sheets, in the second guest bedroom just down the hall, sharing a single bed together, both Krillin and Android 18 were huddled up under the sheets and quietly dreaming away the hours.

Well, one of them was at least.

While the bald Z-fighter was in a post-dinner coma, Android 18 found herself tossing and turning a little. Though her expression conveyed a state of complete calm and indifference, for some unobvious reason the blonde was in a very restless state. From the manner in which she was gripping her covers and attempting to find a cold spot within the futon, her actions made it seem like she was currently grappling with a very troublesome problem within her conscious mind, with the answer itself remaining just out of reach.

It caused her brow to tighten into very subtle creases and her thighs to shift into very tight or awkward positions. Even her nose seemed to crinkle a little in discomfort as the woman turned over once again.

After what felt like hours of silent struggling, the blond eventually opened her eyes to the dark of the room. Her gaze having long adjusted to the lack of light, the female's cool blue irises fell upon the peacefully sleeping sight of her boyfriend, hoping that the sight of his face would help to calm her frazzled mind. While his gentle and kind face certainly did help to bring her some small measure of relief, her thoughts were once again overtaken by the visions that'd previously been disturbing her and preventing her from sleep.

This in turn caused her to give a frustrated groan and forced her to once again turn over. With her back facing Krillin once more, the android and former enemy of the Z-warriors clutched tightly at the sheets wrapped around her. At the same time her face twisted into one of disconcerted contemplation.

" _Why…"_ the woman thought with a frown, _"Why can't I stop thinking about that?"_

Ever since the get-together she and her newfound Z-fighters allies had shared with one another, Eighteen had unexpectedly found herself being plagued by memories of an event that refused to leave her mind. They were memories of something very profound and very moving for her as a person, and something that'd stuck out of every other memory she had made up until this point. And for good reason as well.

It was something that she had witnessed after her return to the house with Krillin following their fly around the ocean…

OOO

 _(Flashback)_

 _Having seen many great places and sights after traversing the isles in their area of the ocean, Android 18 and Krillin once again found themselves touching down on solid ground once again. The moment she felt the sands of Kame House's island between her bare toes, the woman in the black, two-piece string bikini covered by a leather vest and short-shorts, beamed warmly when she saw that the gathering was still in full swing._

 _Noticing that Bulma was trying to have a game of ball with Vegeta in the water- with the prince being understandably very stubborn about it- and that Yamcha, Zangya, and Master Roshi were having a round of cards on the table, Android 18 decided to excuse herself to go and wash her face inside._

 _After telling Krillin to wait for her, the beautiful young woman wandered into the house. Seeing Chi-Chi was still fast asleep, the android made sure to be extra quiet as she headed to the second story bathroom and washed her face at the sink. Splashing her face and hair helped to cool the blond off, and had her smile pleasantly at the sensations that washed over her._

" _This is great," she whispered to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun in the company of others that weren't either of her fellow androids._

 _In the months following her escape from the bowels of the eternal, monstrous torment known as Cell and her reunion with her brother, the blonde woman hadn't had many chances to socialize with other people on this planet. Hanging out with Krillin as well as his allies, and becoming fast friends with them in the weeks to follow, provided her with some of the fondest and most pleasant memories she could've ever hoped for. Fighting alongside them, going out on trips, and talking with them at small meet-ups, helped to fill in the chasm of loneliness that once made up a majority of her everyday life. Those moments were so significant in fact that they actually helped to suppress the horrendous flashbacks she experienced of being trapped inside limbo- otherwise known as the insides of the future, biological monstrosity that was Doctor Gero's greatest experiment._

 _She couldn't even begin to express how much she owed the Z-fighters for rescuing her from that bane, even though she actively refused to show it on the outside. But she was indeed grateful._

 _In fact, it was only thanks to their resident, half-Saiyan hero Gohan that she was still alive and here today. Though she could scarcely remember the moments when she'd been ejected from Cell's guts during the final battle at his twisted tournament, she knew from stories and flashes that it'd been the adolescent that'd saved her from that waking nightmare. His actions were something that she would not soon forget, and she knew that she owed the boy her life._

 _Speaking of which, after taking stock of the people she saw outside, she suddenly noticed that Gohan was missing. Having expected to find him hanging around his newfound friend Zangya, the blond android then wondered if maybe the kid had gone for a swim out in the ocean._

 _While in the midst of her thoughts, the android suddenly heard a low thumping overhead, which caused her to look up in momentary start. When she heard the low noises persist through the cracks in the floorboards and the sounds of muffled grunting, the android blinked._

' _Is someone up in the attic?'_

 _Curiosity peaked, Eighteen abandoned her refreshment station in the bathroom and promptly headed over to the stairs that would lead her to the third floor. Seeing as how thick the woodwork was in this house, it made it next to impossible for anyone to hear exactly what was going on in the upper levels. Heck, she couldn't even hear Bulma screeching at Vegeta outside, or the shouting and laughing of the other Z-fighters in the midst of their play._

 _So, figuring that she could take a short break from outside to investigate the noises coming from the third floor, the blond woman ascended the steps towards the door. As she drew closer, the woman soon picked up the sounds of screaming and moaning coming through the barrier, which gave the beautiful android pause._

 _The voices were that of a boy and another woman. Knowing that all the other females were down on the beach below, Android 18 was left to wonder who the voices belonged to. Did another girl join the party? Was Gohan up here? Was he the one making the racket? Was there something bad happening on the other side of the door? Was he in danger?_

 _All these questions shot through Eighteen's head as she quietly tiptoed the rest of the way up. Upon reaching for the handle and taking a deep breath, the cautious fighter turned it and slowly pushed open the door, bracing herself for what she was going to find beyond the threshold._

 _The moment her eyes peered through the crack, the blonde was greeted with the most unexpected and bewildering sight she'd ever laid eyes on._

 _Kneeling atop a rolled-out futon, completely naked and unaware of everything going on around them, she saw the adolescent Gohan, gripping the hips and fucking a young, adult woman with shoulder-length blue hair from behind. The sounds of hips slapping, along with the pair's moaning and the woman's cries, could be heard reverberating around the entire room at such a volume that it was a miracle no one had heard them up until this point. However, due to the way the house had been designed, the pair's activity had gone pretty much unnoticed._

 _Unfortunately, due to being on the second floor at the time, Android 18 had noticed, and the blonde woman now found herself gaping through the door as she watched one of her boyfriend's closest friends humping a woman she did not recognize._

 _Initially the android thought that it was Bulma that Gohan was ploughing into the futon. But on closer inspection, the woman realized from her youth, build and face that the mysterious beauty was an entirely different person altogether. Who she was and where she came from, the cyborg had no idea. However, since she had discovered them in this position- caught up in the thralls of the most erotic activity she could think of- overrode any care that Eighteen had towards the woman's identity._

 _At first the android wanted to say something. To speak up in outrage at what she was witnessing. However, when she saw the twelve-year-old Gohan, expression reflecting an animalistic want and need, roughly pounding into his equally aroused and ecstatic partner, Eighteen could only remain in place and gape in awe at the animalistic display happening before her._

" _AH-AHH-AHHH! YES! H-HARDER! HARDER! AAH! AAAH! IT'S PUSHING… TO MY DEEPEST PARTS!" the mysterious bluenette cried out in utter delirium as Gohan pounded into her with his thick cock. The snapping of his hips against her behind caused her delectable rump to ripple with every impact, with the sight only becoming more salacious when the young Super Saiyan leaned forward, pressed his chest into the girl's back, and gripped her swaying tits. "YES! YES, GOHAN! YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD!"_

 _Every proverbial thought and sense in Eighteen's head told her that what she was witnessing was wrong on every level. Everything about what she was seeing- from the individuals, to their age, to their position- was telling her that she should be repulsed by the sight. Maybe even offended. But for some unexplainable reason, the blonde just couldn't force herself to turn away. Seeing the adolescent half-Saiyan hero- whom she always believed to be the kindest, warmest, and most innocent boy in the world- driving his dick into a stranger like some wild animal starved of physical contact, caused something inside the blonde android to stir._

 _Some forgotten and dark part within the yellow-haired beauty, a part she thought never existed in the first place, seemed to resonate at the sight of the forbidden tryst. It caused a heat to well up in her stomach and in her cheeks, which only seemed to grow as she watched the young, handsome Gohan drive his hips back and forth into his beauty of a partner in an act as old as life itself._

 _It was the most primal and bestial display that could be performed between two people, and went beyond the definition of mere sex. The demi-Saiyan was mating with the woman. Coupling with her. Fucking her to the point that she was practically screaming out his name in rapturous joy. It was a scenario that Android 18 thought only the most debase and depraved human beings would ever perform, as it was so primitive and shameful. But here she was, standing behind the door like some peeping-Tom, and watching with rapt attention as the kind boy who saved her from Cell, mercilessly pounded some unknown woman into oblivion._

 _From the way to buxom beauty was down on her elbows with her face practically being pushed into the pillow as her eyes rolled back, it was clear she was enjoying herself._

 _Feeling her mouth go dry with thirst, Android 18 suddenly found herself fidgeting in discomfort, as the heat inside her caused her stomach to quiver and her loins to tighten. When she saw Gohan knead the woman's breasts roughly as his hips drove into her at full force, and the passion-racked woman moved her head back to fiercely make-out with the boy, the blushing observer felt one of her hands move up to clutch her chest- right over her racing heart._

 _As the sounds of the pair's passion continued to filter out and their moans became intertwined with one another, Android 18 used her same hand to clutch at her breast. Kneading her firm mound as she watched Gohan's large cock drive into the bluenette's pussy all the way up to the hilt, a quiet gasp soon left Eighteen's dry throat as she felt her nipples stiffen under her bikini's top. As the seconds ticked by, the heat between her loins grew, prompting her to press her thighs together in an effort to quell her building arousal._

" _Oh, Kami! Gohan-kun! Your cock… is so hard!" Maron gasped out as she felt Gohan increase the strength of his pounding. Grinding her buttocks against his hips on her own in an effort to feel more of him, the blissful bluenette moaned loudly when she felt the boy's hands knead her breasts even harder- at the same time his cock moved against her walls and its head pressed up against her cervix. "Oooh! It's so big and thick inside me! Aaah! More! Fuck me more!"_

" _M-Maron. Your pussy is so tight," the half-Saiyan replied breathlessly, his voice laced with desire and carrying a tone that Eighteen had never heard before. It almost sounded like a man who's taken charge- someone who was both confident and commanding. Based on the position that they were in, it certain made sense._

 _Maron felt the boy's actions intensify, which in turned caused her to moan in delight, "Aaah! Don't stop! Aah! Ahn! Keep fucking me!"_

 _The sounds of the girl's wanton, lustful calls filtering through the door had the silently watching Eighteen groan- her wandering fingers playing with the nipple of her covered breast, while her other hand tentatively moved across her stomach, rubbing her shivering skin, over her belly, and down towards her crotch. When her fingers eventually arrived at the waistline of her shorts, the blonde moved her palm over the front and pushed her digits against her groin, where she began sensuously rubbing herself through the material._

 _As Gohan resumed pounding the bluenette into the futon and the girl's cries once again grew in volume, Android 18 felt her excitement begin to skyrocket. The heat coming from the room, topped with her own raging desires, only served to further wrap the blonde into the moment._

' _Kami… this is so hot…' Her own breathing growing rapid and heavy as she watched the carnal display through the crack in the door, the turned-on blonde continued to fondle her breasts and rub her pussy through her shorts, her folds becoming wet as she saw Gohan pick up the pace. Seeing his magnificent, young manhood piercing the woman so deeply caused the beautiful android to squirm, as she tried her best to get herself off right there on the spot. 'I never knew… Gohan was so good…'_

 _Deciding that she couldn't take it anymore, Android 18 pushed her hand into her shorts and bikini, where she quickly inserted her fingers into her tight folds, and began to vigorously play with herself. Just imagining that it was Gohan doing her, while at the same time watching him fucking the woman in front of her, increased the blonde's excitement and prompted her to massage herself even faster. It soon got to the point that her ministrations matched the timing of the half-Saiyan's hips, which began moving faster and faster towards an inevitable climax._

 _As a turned-on Android 18 masturbated behind the door, and Gohan continued to thrust at into his partner at a high tempo, the pleasure-stricken Maron looked over her shoulder at him and cried out desperately, "AAUUH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"_

" _M-Me too…" Gohan groaned back through above her wailing, "I'm close…"_

 _Maron grinned lustfully up at the boy, "GO AHEAD! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEMEN! COME INSIDE ME! AAH-AHH-AAAH!"_

' _Oh, fuck. He's gonna cum inside her…' Android 18 gasped, biting her bottom lip as she quickly slipped her other hand into her shorts to help get herself off. Feeling her legs growing weak as a pressure rapidly built up inside her core, the woman leant back against the nearby wall as she heard the pair's cries on the other side grow more frequent. A light moan left Eighteen's lips as she ran her tongue over her upper lip hungrily, 'I-I'm gonna cum too!'_

 _After several more seconds of watching Gohan drive into the woman and playing with her own snatch, the blonde beauty of a cyborg soon found herself unable to hold back her climax. With both her hands pushing into her pussy and stimulating her, after several more fervent rubs, the woman was soon thrown over the edge._

" _AAAAAAAUUUUHHHHHHHH! IT'S POURING IN!" Maron cried out, her head arching upwards as she felt Gohan drive his cock into her and release his hot essence inside her womb._

 _The boy's groan was drowned out by the bluenette's passionate shout, which in turn covered up Eighteen's own choked cry as she too reached her climax. The cyborg threw her head back and moaned as her pussy clamped down around her fingers- her body stiffening and muscles shaking in pleasure as she felt the heat in her stomach explode. All the while her thoughts pictured Gohan releasing his load inside of her, propelling her to the heights of euphoria, holding her there, and then bringing her back down._

 _Her release was as intense as the pair's beyond the door and lasted just as long. But despite the force of her climax, the blonde did her best to keep her voice low so that she remained undiscovered. After her fingers helped ride out her orgasm, Eighteen held herself against the wall, panting and sweating heavily. Withdrawing one of her hands, the woman pushed the damp fingers into her mouth and suckled on the digits hungrily- as she imagined it was the boy's essence she was tasting._

 _So caught up in the moment, Android 18 didn't fully realize what she had done until after she heard the two behind the door speak. When she eventually looked back in through a half-lidded gaze, the cyborg saw Gohan making out on top of Maron, their limbs entangling with one another in a fit of passion. After a full minute, she then saw the half-Saiyan reposition the girl beneath him, propping her legs over his shoulders, before driving his still erect cock into her from above._

" _AAAAH! YEEEES! YOUR COCK… IS INSIDE ME!" Maron cried out when she felt the half-Saiyan's girth fill her, before beginning to pound her into submission._

 _Seeing the pair continue had the euphoric yet out of breath Eighteen gape at them through the crack in the door, as she wondered how the young Saiyan and his partner still had energy to continue. As she watched Gohan begin to thrust into the ecstatic woman with a renewed, sexual vigour from a completely different angle- his hips snapping into hers over and over in an erotic display of carnal lust- the blonde female suddenly felt her excitement growing once more, and her heartbeat start to quicken against her ample chest._

 _Not wanting to get caught and feeling as though she'd seen enough, Eighteen wisely decided to take her leave before she could get swept up in their passion again. As she ventured down the stairs and towards the bathroom to clean herself off, the sound of the pair's distant moans and cries continued to echo in her head as she descended to the second floor. All the while the blonde couldn't help but gaze downwards in disbelief and wonder to herself how something like this could've possibly transpired._

 _Her youngest friend- her saviour no less- coupling with an outrageously hot woman who was older than him, while she shamelessly watched them get-it-on from the sidelines. She just couldn't understand it._

 _When Eighteen eventually returned to the party several minutes later and found Krillin had also joined Yamcha's card game, the blonde tried her best to push the memories of what she'd witnessed and what she'd done to the back of her mind. However, upon seeing Gohan and Maron return half an hour later, and blushing when she saw the demi-Saiyan wave at her warmly in greeting, the beautiful android knew right then and there that what she'd seen take place in the house's attic, would not be going away for a while…_

 _(End Flashback)_

OOO

True to her prediction, Android 18 found her thoughts returning back to that fateful moment she'd spied both Gohan and Maron rolling about on the third floor of _Kame House_ in a fit of passion. Though she tried her best to rid herself of the visions and the memories of what she'd done, the blonde quickly discovered that no matter what she did, she just couldn't make them disappear.

They clung to her like a parasite- a leech that attached itself to her thoughts, leeching her of all common and noble sensibilities, while at the same time filling her with new and ever degrading, lustful fantasies.

What Eighteen remembered seeing through the crack of that door had been so dirty, so debased, and so hot, that the blonde beauty knew that something inside her had snapped. Every waking lull she'd experienced over the last two weeks had been occupied with her fantasizing about the demi-Saiyan in that room- decked out in all his naked, adolescent glory, and doing all sorts of lewd and naughty things. However, instead of seeing Maron in that picture, Eighteen imagined herself being the one lying beneath the half-Saiyan hunk- with the youthful adolescent pressing her into the sheets of the futon, and driving his enormous cock into her with the finesse of a wild animal- reaching all the way to her very back before dragging all of her senses out, again and again.

Thinking about it right now as she struggled to sleep caused Eighteen's cheeks to turn red as a great heat flooded through her body. Feeling the same sensations run down her spine and to her core, the woman suddenly found herself squirming beneath the sheets in an uncharacteristic, fearful manner. Her face tightening up once again as her discomfort grew with her thoughts, the woman then felt the familiar arousal building up in her loins and her heartrate beginning to quicken.

It was a completely new experience for her- feeling sexually charged like this. Though Eighteen had done it with Krillin a few times before and the man had been terrific in his own way, the man lacked the animalistic nature and power that she'd seen Gohan administering to his partner. Everything he'd done had made that Maron girl cry out with want and passion- a ferocity that her own tumbles with Krillin seemed to lack.

Of course while he did have strength in his own right, she knew that they were nothing compared to a Saiyan's. After all, Gohan was undoubtedly stronger than him and, if memory served her well, he was probably bigger.

Imagining the adolescent Saiyan in question holding her down as his cock slowly pushed into her had the wide-awake Eighteen give a breathy moan- her hands subconsciously reaching down to roughly squeeze her breast through her pyjama top. As her fantasy progressed, the woman began kneading her chest more intensely, while at the same time caressing her hand down her hot body, and slipping it into her pyjama pants. When her fingers slid over her nether regions and began to rub against her folds, Android 18's eagerness escalated.

"Ooh. N-No… I… I shouldn't. But… oooh…" the woman gasped, quietly pushed the covers on her off, and quickly going back to playing with herself. As her hand pawed at her breast, her other hand continued to pump her fingers in and out of her pussy, causing the woman to curl up on her side as her breathing quickened, "Oh Kami… i-it feels so good… his big cock, inside of me. Oooh…"

As she played with herself, her thoughts of Gohan taking her on the bed increased. She imagined his young, adolescent yet well-toned form over her as he took her from in front, driving his cock down into her from above. This was then followed by the boy rolling her over and then taking her from behind, pounding her into the bed with reckless abandon as his cock speared her all the way to the back of her pussy. Then she imagined taking him into her mouth and sucking him dry, his seed filling her and overwhelming her senses…

"Oooh… G-Gohan… Gohan. Aaah!" Android 18 moaned, her fingers massaging her pussy speeding up while the hand pawing at her breast undid the buttons, and slipped under to begin kneading it without restraint. Her toes curling as her thighs rubbed together, the panting woman bit her bottom lip when her fingers sank into snatch, in which the heat of her insides surrounded her digits. "Aah! G-Gohan-kun… ooh… God, yes! Take me!"

Wanting to get some extra purchase, Eighteen promptly rolled onto her back and spread her legs- her hand gently pushing her thin pants down a little more so that she had better access to her pussy. As her fingers worked at a fierce pace, the woman pushed her hips up as her efforts doubled, all the while her other hand pushed her top out of the way and exposed her very large, round breasts. Feeling the cool air of the room hit her skin and cause both her nipples to stiffen, the woman moaned under her breath as she fondled one breast, while her other hand pumped her pussy.

"Uuh-uh-uhh! Oh Kami! Gohan! You're… so big…" Eighteen panted, her legs stretching out across the sheets as she inserted three fingers inside her tight passage and worked them even faster. Doing so caused the pressure to sharply build in her stomach as her hips bucked further off of the mattress. As her knuckles worked, the woman's breathing also quickened- the sounds of low squelching filling the room around her as she pushed herself towards the edge. "Uhh-uhh-uh! Oh fuck! Oooh! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh Kami, Gohan! Oh Kami! I'm gonna cum!" With her end approaching, the blonde quickened the pace of her fingers moving at her nether regions, at the same time using her thumb to massage her clit.

A few seconds and rubs later, and the woman came- her entire body seizing up and her back arching like a bridge. To keep her voice from going out, Eighteen had to bite the edge of her finger of the hand that'd been playing with her breast, her eyes clenching shut as her hips gyrated against her hand and rode out her orgasm. As her moist channel clenched around her fingers, the woman remained in her position for several moments, before then allowing her body to drop back to the mattress.

Taking in deep gulps of air following her incredible climax, the sweating young woman, lying sprawled out on top of her half of the bed, gazed up at the ceiling for a full minute in silence. Upon catching her breath and feeling the haze in her head clear, she then chanced a glance across at her boyfriend, who she saw was still fast asleep on his back and snoring away.

With her mind having gone blank in the wake of her stealthy activity, the blonde android then clenched her hand when, from the aftershocks of her pleasure, thoughts of the demi-Saiyan slowly started to return to her. Averting her eyes back towards the ceiling as the vision intensified, the still pent-up female felt a renewed surge of images fill her mind. The sight of Gohan's kind, handsome young face and the sound of his cheerful voice whispering her, undercut by the very bestial version she'd glimpsed of him echoing after it, caused the cyborg's expression to soften.

" _Gohan…"_

Realizing that these fantasies weren't going to end and knowing she needed to fix the problem, Android 18 resolved to do something about it. So, after pulling up her pyjama pants, yet leaving her shirt unbuttoned, the woman threw her legs over the side of the bed, stood up, and headed over to her closet. Having stored a few clothes away in the cupboard due to how frequently she stayed over at Kame House, the cyborg quietly opened the unit and had a look inside.

When she eventually found what she needed, the blond woman allowed a smirk to cross her face.

"I think it's about time I paid him a visit," Eighteen thought, her heart hammering against her chest in both fear and excitement.

XXX

(The next day)

Gohan's fortnight following the last big get-together with the family and friends had been pretty smooth sailing for him. Aside from having a chance to get out of the house and have some fun at the beach for the one day, the weeks that followed saw the adolescent hero making excellent progress in both his personal studies and his training. He was able to cover a lot of bases with the papers he was writing, which he planned to submit to the state's education department for assessment, and he was able to make big great leaps in controlling his Ascended Saiyan form and other martial arts techniques.

All in all, his life was looking pretty excellent right now. Due to his diligence and organizational skills, this left him with a surprising amount of free time on his hands.

In order to try and fill in as many of his blocks as possible, the demi-Saiyan tried to make himself more useful by helping his mother around the house a little more while she was still pregnant. Given how close she was to her day, he wanted to make sure everything was as ready for the baby as he could. However, after doing a quick spot check of the property and a stock count of their home's inventory, Gohan discovered there wasn't really much for him to do in terms of chores or housekeeping. This was probably because there wasn't another messy Saiyan- e.g. his training-obsessed father- hanging around that they had to take into account. Not to mention that the household had two helping hands in the form of him and their resident guest Zangya.

Living together enabled Gohan and his friend to take a great deal of weight off of the Son matriarch's shoulders while she was carrying another half-Saiyan child with her and eating for two. The fact that both of them were such good house hands, the pair were effectively able to juggle more responsibilities between one another, and were able to divide up the jobs quite evenly.

Their efficiency was so on point that by the end of the two week period, there was practically nothing for them to do around the house. The dishes had been done, the clothes had been folded, the beds had been changed, the electrics were running fine, and the plumbing was next to Godly. Gohan had also been able to minimize their grocery bill by going out to fish and hunt in the woods- even though his family was pretty much set for life thanks to the hundred million zeni prize money that he'd managed to win at the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_.

What with everything being so comfortable and carefree at this point, Gohan had yet another opportunity to cut loose and enjoy himself. Deciding to spend his day out on their estate in the middle of Mount Paozu, the twelve-year-old Super Saiyan figured he could work up a bit of a sweat by practicing some of his new moves while in his Ascended Saiyan state.

Zangya had gone out on a grocery run to the nearest town, as well as to do some personal shopping of her own, and his mother had just moved over to West City to stay with Bulma until the baby arrived. This meant that not only was the young hero short one training partner, but he'd also been left in charge of the house. This was however beneficial for him in a way, because not only did he have free reign of the property, but he also had the chance to practice some of his more destructive techniques without having to worry about disturbing his resting mother.

And that's exactly what he did.

Out on the fields, a dozen or so miles away from the house, multiple streaks of light could suddenly be seen shooting up from the valley and into the sky. The brief but incredible display of illumination was shortly followed by a massive explosion that took a huge chunk out of a nearby mountain, indicating that one of the attacks had slammed headlong into its side. Moving in closer to the source of the eruption, as the thick layer of smoke slowly cleared, one would be able to find the twelve-year-old Gohan, assumed in his Super Saiyan 2 form, standing there with his hands extended in front of him.

As usual, the boy had adopted a no shirt policy while training. Considering he destroyed most of his uniform every time he sparred on his own, he figured repairing his regular clothing following every round would be too much of a hassle. That is why he decided to forgo the top portions of his father's gi and just went with the belt, pants and boots combo. In addition to this, he also had the weights Piccolo had forged for him to train with, which took the forms of massive arm and leg braces that weighed a hundred tons apiece or more.

This was so that he could at least feel something while in his Super Saiyan forms. But even when they were set at maximum output, they didn't amount to much. At least they were a workout while in his base form.

Bearing a few bruises and scuffs from an obviously intense workout so far, the adolescent youngster with his long, spiky golden locks standing straight up and leaving a single bang hanging over his forehead, inhaled deeply as he focused on the mountain he'd sent his blast into. Upon seeing the area ahead of him clear and the damages that'd resulted from his small discharge, the youngster then drew back both his hands and powered up.

Prompting only his aura of blue lightning to surround him while neglecting the golden aura, Gohan concentrated his energy into his hands- resulting in all the electricity surrounding his form to converge to the centre of his palms. As even more lightning started to dance across the blue sky, causing loud thunderclaps to reverberate across the entire countryside, a brilliant flash of lightning then shot down from the heavens and struck the Saiyan's form, causing his entire body to be engulfed in a bright, fluctuating blue aura.

With all the energy he needed gathered and expelling from his body with alarming force, the child warrior gritted his teeth, took a step in, and thrust both hands forward. A cry of rage then ripped from his throat as Gohan unleashed a fully-charged torrent of lightning from his grasp.

What happened next, happened in an instant. The bolt shot towards the empty, half-destroyed mountain at terrific speed- striking the edifice. The moment it made contact, there was a blinding flash of white and complete silence, as the entire mountain and the smaller ones surrounding it were seemingly caught in a gravity well, which ripped the landscape asunder and lifted it up into the sky. A split second later, the howl of an explosion similar to a thermonuclear blast erupted into the upper stratosphere, and incinerated the entire region in the blink of an eye.

The shockwaves caused by the explosion practically warped that small portion of the Earth's surface. The clouds that once drifted overhead parted instantly, as the ripples from the geyser of blue energy travelled across the globe- lapping the celestial body at least three times. Almost everyone in the neighbouring cities who were outside saw the waves of wind and cloud travel over them like tsunamis across an ocean, as well as the sounds of distant rumbling that came with them. Those who were probably most affected by the shockwaves were people who were out flying around in their jet cars, as well as poor Dende and Mr. Popo- who received quite a scare when the gales of wind unexpectedly shook the _Lookout_ from its geostationary orbit of the planet.

After the explosion faded several seconds later, leaving only a black, mushroom-shaped, thunderstorm cloud floating in the stratosphere, Gohan watched as the pillar of smoke towering over the district slowly lifted. When the debris resulting from his attack finished pelting everything around him, the veil finally dispersed, revealing an enormous crater about fifty miles across sitting in the centre of the remaining mountains- its base still searing hot.

It was almost as though a meteorite had dropped down from space and struck that very location in the southern parts of the continent. But in reality it was only the young Super Saiyan flexing his muscles.

Keeping his hands extended as he glared at the spot his attack had made landfall, Gohan then exhaled deeply and returned to a normal standing position. Electricity sparking off of him as he allowed his body to relax, the hero then put on a happy smile- his serious visage melting and giving way to his normal, cheerful, boyish persona.

To be honest, his normal face looked quite cute while he was still in his Super Saiyan 2 form.

"Heh. I think I should probably stop for now," Gohan said while sheepishly looking over the vicinity and taking note of the damage. _"If I train anymore in this state, I'll probably end up ruining the entire region. And I don't think Shenron will be too happy about fixing up my mess."_ Though no animals had gotten caught in the midst of his attacks, the child knew that if he wanted to minimize damage done to the Earth while training in his more heightened states, he would either have to go find a barren wasteland somewhere on the continent or go up into space and search for an uninhabited moon.

Given his current level of power, the latter was actually looking like the best option right now.

Allowing his Super Saiyan 2 form to remain for a little while longer during the meditation portion of his training, once his session was completed Gohan then forced his energy levels to drop, reverting him back to his first Super Saiyan form. Once assumed in a controlled state, the youngster then headed home, where he hoped to clean himself off following his rigorous training regime.

Upon touching down on his front lawn just outside of his dome-shaped domicile, the young Super Saiyan saw that the drum and fire pit he'd set up earlier that morning for his outdoor bath was still waiting for him. Grinning eagerly, the child then removed his weight braces, set them gently down next to his home, and then went about preparing his bath.

After filling the drum with water, setting it over a brick frame, and then lighting the fire underneath, Gohan waited a few moments for the water to start to simmer. Once it'd reached a satisfying temperature, the child stripped down to nothing, and then jumped right in. Immediately upon sliding into the drum, a sigh of utter bliss left the boy's throat as he then leaned back against the drum and rested his arms on the edge.

"Ahhhh… this is great," the cheerful blond thought, his eyes closing and a pleasant smile remaining firmly stretched across his face. Really, next to the public hot springs in the town over and the hot tubs over at Capsule Corp, this was one of the most enjoyable bathing system he'd ever come across.

As the boy floated there in the water-filled drum, scrubbing himself off and washing his blonde hair, the young Saiyan then thought about all of the things that'd happened to him so far over the last few months.

Besides get-togethers with the team, making friends with Videl and hanging out with her, extraordinary leaps in his training, and visiting a handful of new places around the world, Gohan also found himself pondering over a rather provocative and perplexing situation. It was also one that he never expected to be entangled in so soon in his young life. Though completely harmless, yet at the same time something that required extreme secrecy and discretion on the part of all those involved, the adolescent Saiyan mused over his newfound relationships with both Zangya and- most recently- Krillin's ex-girlfriend Maron.

Ever since his first romp with the Hera-seijin behind the waterfall, the bond between the blond hero and the alien beauty had taken several steps forward- evolving from a simple, harmless friendship, to a passion-fuelled and incredibly spicy union between two sexually-charged individuals. It'd also gone a great deal in improving Gohan's confidence and his attitude towards socializing Though the hero attributed his enthusiasm in their rapport to his Saiyan biology and the phase of puberty he was currently going through, he also believed his strong connection to Zangya as a person, mixed in with her spirited personality, made the two of them incredibly compatible with one another. The fact that she was also as strong as him and incredibly beautiful, made the demi-Saiyan extremely attracted to the woman- more so then he would to an ordinary person.

As a result, in the last few weeks, both Gohan and Zangya had been going at it like rabbits. Every morning, while Chi-Chi was still asleep, the pair would have a quick roll around in the sheets, enjoying each other's bodies and relishing in the thrill of a quiet fuck. After lunch, following a long and rigorous training session out in the wilderness, the pair would find a secluded spot in the woods or a cave, and have a couple rounds in there. And then, at night, when the Son mother had gone to bed, both the Saiyan and the Hera would spend the next couple of hours making slow, playful, yet sweet love to each other.

At first Gohan thought this whole thing was just what it was- _a sneaky bit of fun between two friends, both of whom were going through a very turbulent time in their lives_. But as the pair continued their passionate, secretive affair with one another under the eyes of their family and compatriots, the duo quickly realized that their little tussles were in fact becoming something a little bit more than just sexual attraction.

This became even more apparent after Maron jumped into the fray. In the fortnight that'd come and gone since the Z-fighters' beach party, the blue-haired beauty that'd been a former member of the group had been keeping in regular contact with the half-Saiyan hunk through txts and messages. Since then, the young woman had invited Gohan to her place a couple of nights where, after a late dinner and some playful flirting, the pair would spend an entire night romping it up in the girl's bed, all the way through to the morning.

For now Gohan's relationship with Maron was purely fun and designed to settle each other's urges. There was nothing else to it. Yet in some small way, the young Super Saiyan felt the outgoing female was becoming quite attached to him as well, in a similar way to how Zangya was. It was uncanny.

Thinking on all the times he, Zangya and Maron had done it with one another and all the places where, the young demi-Saiyan felt his arousal growing again, which in turn caused him to groan in frustration. Looking down at himself through the bubbling water, Gohan shook his head when he felt his 'other half' react to his string of perverted thoughts.

" _Damn it. I seriously have to calm down,"_ the youngster thought, inhaling deeply and exhaling in an effort to quell his skyrocketing hormones. After all his research and reasoning to the contrary, the child Super Saiyan never thought going through adolescence would be so bad for him.

However, thanks to the fact that he was half-Saiyan, and that a half-Saiyan's potential was even greater than that of a full-blooded Saiyan, in stood to reason why everything else about his biology would be so amped up. No matter how much willpower or compassion he used, he just couldn't stop his excitement from going out of control.

Deciding that his best course of action was to not think about it, Gohan returned to relaxing in the boiling hot water of his makeshift sauna. He remained in that state for quite some time, just appreciating the heat and allowing his surroundings to caress his nerves and thoughts into sedation. On the plus side, his little spa-treatment seemed to be working.

However, all of that came crashing to a sudden and surprising halt when the demi-Saiyan suddenly heard someone clearing their throat next to him, followed by a low, sensual, and familiar voice.

"Someone looks like they're enjoying themselves."

Eyes widening when he recognized the person attached to the heavenly tone, Gohan looked to his left to see Android 18 standing right there on the grass just a few feet away- her arms crossed and her signature, mysterious smile in play. So surprised by her arrival, as he wasn't able to sense her approach, the twelve-year-old Super Saiyan could only gape at his best friend's current girlfriend, all the while subtly looking the calm female over.

Unlike the usual clothes the long-haired angel of a woman wore on a day-to-day basis, Eighteen had opted to go for a different uniform today. Wearing a pair of light blue, raw denim hot pants, which showed off her long, smooth legs and hips, a pair of brown, shin-high boots, and a black, front tie halter top that framed her ample cleavage and taut belly, the cool beauty of a cyborg stood before Gohan like a model taken straight out of a summer catalogue. She was an absolute vision- and from the way the sun seemed to dance across her ebony white skin, her stunning appearance was only further exemplified.

Immediately upon realizing who'd just arrived, the previously relaxed Gohan gave a startled yelp as he moved back on the tub, "Gah! Eighteen? W-W-What are you doing here?"

The blond, seeing the youngster's reaction, giggled in amusement while taking a step forward, "What does it look like? I came here for a visit." Strolling up to the tub and seeing the boy blink at her in a confounded manner, Eighteen then stopped and cocked her head to the side. "Did you just finish training for the day?"

"Uhh… y-yeah. I did," Gohan stuttered, at the same time giving the woman a nervous grin. "Since I made such a big mess of myself, I decided to hop in here for a quick bath. I was just finishing up, actually."

"Oh. That's good," Android 18 replied, lifting her chin while gazing across at the boy, "It looks like I came at just the right time." The manner in which she said this was both sincere and devious at the same time.

"Heh. I guess," Gohan chuckled, feeling a little too exposed at the moment as he then gave the woman a pleading look. "Do you think you could turn around for a moment? I need to hop out."

Eyes twinkling briefly, the cool android nodded, "Sure." She then promptly pivoted and looked to the side- not quite turning her back on the boy, but just enough to put the child at ease.

Seeing the woman avert her gaze, the young Super Saiyan promptly pulled himself out of the drum and hopped onto the grass, where he then grabbed the towel that was lying folded up on the floor. The moment he bent over to collect it, he completely missed the sight of Eighteen discreetly glancing over her shoulder and eyeing him lewdly. When she took in the boy's built figure and firm ass, the woman couldn't help but moan quietly in approval.

Her observation didn't last for too long, as the android then saw the boy wrap his towel around his waist, put out the fire beneath the drum with a quick burst of ki, and then step out from behind the tub. When he stood before her, dripping wet and with only a white towel covering his lower half, the beautiful android felt her insides stir a little, both in frustration and anticipation, all the while maintaining the composed guise she was famously known for.

"Wanna come inside? I can make you some coffee," Gohan said, utilizing the best manners he could conjure up while being in such an awkward state of dress.

In response, Android 18 beamed, "That would be lovely."

The blonde woman then followed Gohan into the house as he led her into the kitchen. After pulling up a chair for his guest, the demi-Saiyan then put the kettle on and quickly retreated to his room to dry off and grab a new change of clothes.

Being a good visitor, Eighteen silently waited in the dining area with both her legs and arms crossed, all the while silently appreciating the comfy little home that was the Son family residence. Though she had visited the house on a couple of occasions, the android had nothing but high praise to give to the domicile. Not only did it have all the essentials required for a family to live comfortably, it was also spacious and perfectly accommodating for multiple people. Despite being deceptively small on the outside, the place was connected to multiple buildings via hallways, allowing various guests to stay in the separate rooms the building provided.

Hearing Gohan return a short while later, the blond android smiled as she watched the half-Saiyan- now dressed in a buttoned-up white taichi shirt and black pants- re-enter the kitchen and pour the two of them some coffee from the now boiling kettle.

"Black or white?" the Saiyan asked.

"White," Android 18 replied, earning a smile from the boy as he wandered over to the kitchen, got the milk out, and dispersed it between the two mugs. "And two sugars please."

Adjusting the serving as the blonde ordered, the slightly nervous Gohan picked up the two cups and brought them over to the round table in the middle of the dining area. Setting one down in front of the woman, who smiled gratefully back at the boy, the adolescent then pulled up a chair and parked himself beside the android. When the woman picked up her cup and took a gentle sip from it, a satisfied moan left her lips.

"This is very good. Thank you," Eighteen said, while at the same time throwing the boy a look.

"Not a problem. Anything for a friend," Gohan answered, earning a soft smile from the woman, who then went about enjoying her drink. After having a couple of tentative sips himself and allowing the warm beverage to calm him down, the spiky haired martial artist then set his cup down and looked over at his quiet visitor. "So… what brings you here today, Eighteen?"

Taking another sip, the blonde set her mug down and looked back at her polite, handsome host, "Nothing much. I just felt like going for a fly about today and decided to drop by your place to see how you were doing." Eighteen then cocked an eyebrow at the child when she remembered her approach of the Mount Paozu area. "Although… that explosion I assume you caused did make my journey a little bit… _turbulent_."

Cringing when he realized what she was referring to, Gohan gave a sheepish laugh and scratched his cheek. "Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just testing out a new technique and it sort of got a little bit out of hand."

"So I noticed," Eighteen remarked, not at all hiding her amusement at the adolescent's expression as she folded her arms in front of her and leaned forward. In doing so she allowed her round breasts to swell against her forearms as she pushed them into the edge of the table- all in a hopes of catching the boy's attention. "You Saiyans certainly aren't afraid to show-off. A lot of flash. A lot of bang. But not much finesse at all."

Eyes briefly glancing downwards when he noticed Eighteen's cleavage flash in his direction, Gohan nervously cleared his throat and clumsily picked up his coffee. His reaction caused the blond android next to him to smile triumphantly. "It comes with the territory, I guess. From what Vegeta and dad told me about the Saiyans, the way we fight and train is how we present ourselves as warriors. The more power we can dish out, the more respect we earn from our peers."

"And the more mess you make," Eighteen added at the end, which had Gohan smile through his drink.

"Exactly," the adolescent chuckled. "Apparently my people weren't exactly the… _cleanest_ of races. At least in terms of fighting. But when has fighting ever been clean?"

The blonde beauty rocked her legs back and forth as she continued to rest forward on the table, her breasts swaying in the very tight, halter top wrapped around her chest. "It's a rough business. I imagine you know that better than anyone." Lifting a hand up and resting her head against it, Eighteen decided to stop poking around the bush and start cutting towards the centre- and the real reason why she was here. She just had to time it just right. "But I bet you Saiyans are good at a lot more than just fighting and making a mess, am I right?"

Gohan gave a shrug as he sat there, squirming a tiny bit under Eighteen's gaze. Honestly, with the way she was looking at him and presenting herself in that moment, the young hero couldn't help but feel a little bit on edge. It wasn't just her striking beauty that caused him to be a little bit nervous, but the way her mysterious eyes seemed to gaze at him and pierce into his soul. It was both captivating and disconcerting at the same time.

"They do have other good qualities. Though, personally, I haven't really found that many- aside from their incredible strength and resistance to cold and flus," Gohan informed. Feeling that he should probably move the topic to something else, the boy looked up at the android and smiled. "By the way, how are you and Krillin doing? You guys having fun as a couple?"

Feeling the conversation take a sharp turn, but not enough to impede her progress, Eighteen skilfully formulated a reply. "We're having a lot of fun, actually. Your friend is very kind and sweet… and probably the funniest man I've ever run in to out there. Not to mention he's a real gentleman." When she saw Gohan smile at her statements. A wicked look then coming across her face, the blonde then leant a little bit closer to the boy and whispered to him mischievously, "He's also pretty good in the sack, if you catch my drift."

Balking a little at the woman's sudden comment and seeing her flash him a dirty smile, Gohan quickly felt his face heat up and an awkward grin tug at his lips. "Uhh… is… that really something I should know?"

Deciding to chip at the boy's defences some more, Android 18 then shuffled her chair closer and said in a lower voice. "Krillin's a very lovey-dovey, romantic sort of guy. He likes the slow and gentle sort of stuff. But… as much as I adore his thoughtful nature… a lot of it kind of gets in the way of the fun stuff. I can't really let myself go all out with him in bed, especially since I'm so much stronger than he is." She then gave the embarrassed looking Saiyan next to her a slyer look. "From what I heard though… _you_ don't seem to have any problems giving it to _your_ partners."

His face paling in a heartbeat, Gohan's wide eyes set on the blonde next to him as a rather uncomfortable air fell over him. "W-What do you mean?"

Excitement growing, Android 18 shuffled even closer with her chair, to the point that her shoulder was close to touching his. "I saw what you got up to back at the party at _Kame House_. You were up there in the attic with that girl. Maron, was it? Krillin's ex?" Seeing Gohan's face redden as a result, confirming for herself that he knew what she was referring to, the blonde beauty continued. "I was a little irritated when I found out who she was from Bulma. But after seeing the two of you alone together… the way you were driving her into the floor and fucking her like a wild animal… I couldn't help but feel impressed."

Hearing his secret was finally out in the open, the blushing demi-Saiyan quickly dropped his hands from the table and looked down at the floor shamefully. As the blonde android's gaze bore into him from the side, Gohan simply sat there, clenching the sleeves of his pants fearfully as a cold sensation crept over his neck and shoulders.

He was busted. He knew it. After all these weeks of figuring he would be able to get away with his multiple sordid affairs without being discovered, what the young man failed to account for was the stealthy, blonde android snooping about. And now that she knew about him and Maron's little romp in the top floor of _Kame House_ , he was sure that she was going to tell on him to everybody else.

Though his friends finding out was one thing, if his mother caught wind of his little 'activities'… he was a dead Saiyan. There was no way he was going to get out of this without some kind of scar- emotional or otherwise.

And he'd been having so much fun too.

"I… I'm sorry… I…" Gohan stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "I don't know what came over me."

However, just when he thought his life was over, the boy suddenly felt Android 18 nudge him in the side. When he looked up at the blonde, he saw the woman was still smiling at him, with a look in her eyes that was both sincere and burning with intent.

The moment she saw the clearly terrified adolescent look at her, the cool woman grinned, "It's okay, Gohan-kun. I'm not going to rat you out. In fact… quite the opposite…" All of a sudden, the woman quietly shifted weight, moved her chair against his, and slowly slid over onto his seat so that her hip and thigh pressed into his leg. "I want a piece of the action."

This remark had Gohan look at the blonde with a start. "Huh? A… piece…?" It was at this point he suddenly noticed the red in Eighteen's cheeks and the way her eyes were now reflecting a sense of want and hunger. What's more, she was directing this gaze squarely at him.

Her heart beginning to pound with growing excitement, the now amorous looking android leant towards Gohan, pressing her round breasts into his arm and chest, which caused them to swell against him like a pair of pillows. At the same time, she brought her right left hand around and laid it against his broad. "The sex I have with Krillin is great. But what you were doing with Maron-san- fucking her from behind, forcing her into the floor, getting rough… that's something completely different to what he does to me. And I want to have a taste of what that's like." At that moment, the blond android moved her hand down the boy's chest to his pants, where she then blatantly cupped the boy's crotch, which she instantly felt stiffen under her palm. Massaging it and feeling it throb caused the android to groan. "I want to taste _you_."

Gohan, his uneasiness coming back full force at what Eighteen was implying, watched her massage him for a moment before quickly looked back at the beguiling female in alarm. "Wait. Eighteen. We ca-" Before he could mount any form of protest, the demi-Saiyan was suddenly cut off when the cool beauty crushed her lips into his. The searing kiss catching the blond completely by surprise, Gohan was unable to do anything as Eighteen slipped her tongue passed his lips and tangled it with his. Her mouth opening his and devouring him in a heated fit of passion, the pair remained that way for some time- with the android being the more aggressive of them.

When the woman broke from him seconds later, both blondes' faces were red hot and both of them were breathing heavily.

Stunned at how good the kiss was, Gohan shook his head, "W-What about Krillin? Aren't the two of you-?"

Eighteen silenced the youngster with a smile, "We are. But he doesn't need to know about this. It can be _our_ little secret." Her blue eyes searching the boy's green ones, the android then let her smile vanish as a new look of need and longing came upon her. "Listen… after you rescued me from that monster Cell, I've been racking my brain thinking of all the ways I could pay you back for what you did. Yet after all this time, I haven't been able to come up with anything. Not one thing for the strongest and kindest boy on this planet."

Swallowing anxiously, the young Super Saiyan smiled, "You know, you don't need to owe me anything, Eighteen-"

The woman smiled back, "And I love that good heart of yours. But please… just let me do you this one favour… and I promise that afterwards I'll leave you alone. I won't say a thing about you and Maron to anyone, and I won't say anything about this. You have my word on it. Deal?"

When Gohan considered his friend's words and quickly went over the pros and cons associated with the offer, as he stared back at the red-faced Eighteen and saw the firm look she was giving him, the demi-Saiyan immediately knew he wouldn't be able to slip his way out of this. He knew the girl was a stubborn person in her own right and would push you around using her very calm, unwavering disposition. It was cute in a way, yet at the same time it proved to be an incredible, unbending force.

Upon gazing back into the woman's pleading gaze, in which neither of them said or did anything, the demi-Saiyan- fuelled by his inner compulsion to satisfy others, as well as the overwhelming urges induced by his alien chemistry- eventually took a deep breath and relented. "Okay. You have a deal."

Her warm smile returning full force, the android then leant in and gave him another searing kiss on the lips. With the boy this time responding to her actions with a little more enthusiasm, while simultaneously feeling the woman grab at his shirt for extra purchase, the pair eventually separated, with the gorgeous Eighteen standing up and taking Gohan by the hand.

Once he was on his feet, the blushing female smiled at him. "How long will your mother be out of the house?"

The adolescent Super Saiyan smiled, "She's going to be at Bulma's place until the baby comes. Grandpa is also with her."

"Then I guess… we have the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves," the blonde remarked with a seductive smile. Flicking her golden locks back, she then took the boy by the hand and began leading him down the hallway.

Realizing where she wanted to go, Gohan promptly took the lead and walked the woman to his bedroom. Opening the door for the bewitching android and letting her across the threshold, Eighteen was promptly introduced to the half-Saiyan's living space- complete with a large bed, and a desk and bookshelves pushed against the far wall. He also had a superb view out his window of Mount Paozu's forest and valleys, which the visiting android silently appraised as she walked across the mahogany floor.

"Very nice," the android murmured, hearing Gohan close the door behind them before moving past her towards the window. "Spacious, practical, and only filled with the bare essentials. Exactly what I expected of you."

Gohan smiled back at the woman, "I don't like having a lot of clutter lying around. I keep things very organized." He then promptly pulled the curtains over the frame, cutting out the light and bringing darkness to the chamber. Once that was done, the blonde Saiyan then walked back over to Eighteen, who wasted no time taking him by the hand again and leading him to his neatly made bed.

As soon as they arrived at the edge of it, the blonde cyborg turned Gohan about, and promptly began unbuttoning his shirt. Giving him a tender kiss at the same time and feeling the boy's hands rest on her hips, the passion-filled Eighteen then pulled the boy's top down and over, revealing his chiselled young body to her hungry eyes, before promptly pushing him down onto the bed.

With the now shirtless demi-Saiyan looking up at her, the blonde android paused for a moment as she gave him a quick look over. "Not bad. But… I personally think you looked a lot cooler with black hair. Like you did before."

In response, Gohan grinned, "Easy fix." With a quick power down, his Super Saiyan's hair reverted back to its original, raven colour, and his eyes went from green, back to charcoal. The moment his transformation faded, the youngster then gazed up at the android proudly. "Better?"

"Better," Android 18 replied assertively, before then promptly beginning to strip before the boy's very eyes. Slowly and sensuously, the blonde cyborg removed the very skimpy summer clothing covering her body- slipping out of her sin-high boots, undoing the knot of her tight halter top and allowing her full, round breasts to burst free, and sliding her hotpants down her exquisitely long legs. The last to go was the black thong she wore, which after turning around and showing off her delectable rump to the demi-Saiyan in her revealing garment, then hooked her thumbs into the band and slid her underwear off.

Bending over presented a prime view of the woman's ass to the gaping Gohan, who after seeing the woman toss her thong aside, watched her turn around and flick her hair back teasingly with her hand.

"So? Do you like what you see?" the woman asked, while setting her hands on her thin waist and waiting patiently.

Much like before, Gohan found himself gazing upon a goddess. As amazing as it was that their group was comprised of some of the most attractive females to ever walk the face of the earth, the fact that he was able to see not two, but three of them back-to-back in the nude, made his entire situation seem like some sort of divine inspiration. Despite having already been with both Zangya and Maron in similar situations, the demi-Saiyan couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight of the blonde android before him.

Eighteen was truly a sight to behold. On top of her smooth, flawless, ivory skin, shoulder-length blond locks, and gorgeous face framed by sharp eyes, her body had the most sensational curves in all the right places. From her neck down, the woman possessed a shapely, hourglass figure that would be the envy of any model across the world- with a pair of large, round, D-cup breasts capped with light pink nipples, a tight belly with traces of taut abdominals giving shape to her front, wide grip-able hips that framed her pelvic region, and a pair of long, smooth legs that just went for miles. It was as if someone had sculpted the woman's body with the intent of surpassing all female deities in both shape and proportion- and in Gohan's opinion they damn well succeeded.

Whatever man had the opportunity to gaze upon this paragon of magnificence in her full, naked glory, would undoubtedly be the luckiest person alive, and the young Saiyan was getting that in spades. The adolescent simply could not turn away from her as the woman cocked her hip to the side and bent a knee in a very sublime manner.

Hearing the woman giggle at the shocked look on his face, the red-faced Gohan then gulped hungrily, "Y-Yeah. You look… _amazing_ , Eighteen. You have a rocking great body."

"Damn right I do," Android 18 replied in a surprisingly prideful manner, as she knew full well exactly how beautiful she actually was. What's more, she wasn't afraid to flex these traits to those around her. Stepping towards the boy and noticing his eyes take in her every minimal move, the blonde then got right up in front of the Saiyan- to the point that her taut belly and superb hips were just a couple inches from his nose. When she saw him gaze up at her past her full breasts, the blonde smirked at the child. "And for the next several hours, this body belongs to you."

The woman's words caused Gohan's heart to hammer against his chest and a delightful shiver to run down his spine. It was a feeling he'd never experienced before, as what he was doing now was most certainly a first.

Of course, before he could fully comprehend the implications behind Eighteen's very salacious statement, the demi-Saiyan saw the smoking hot babe lower herself to her knees between his legs, while at the same time bringing her face to his level. The moment she was down, the woman kissed him full on the lips, her hands resting on his legs, before then moving up to run over his body.

With great verve, Eighteen explored Gohan's youthful yet rugged body- familiarizing herself with his shape and feeling the powerful muscles of his chest and abs jump a little under her touch. Delighting in the reactions she was able to invoke- and the fact that the adolescent was responding so eagerly- the woman assessed his foundations for a full minute, before her hands decided to go straight for their intended target.

Breaking the kiss, Eighteen then worked on the belt around the waistline of Gohan's pants, her eyes drinking in the sight of the enormous bulge poking against the fabric of his crotch. Spurred on by it and eager to see for herself what he was hiding underneath, the blond woman successfully removed his sash, before then pulling down his chinos.

The woman blinked in surprise when Gohan's erection sprang free and stood tall before her, causing her to gape when she saw exactly how big it was. "Oh, wow." Studying its wide girth, its strong shape, and the bulbous head, the astonished Eighteen then hungrily reached forward with both her hands, wrapped her fingers around it, and began to stroke it firmly. The moment she started, she immediately felt his dick grow and harden even more, till it was standing at least twelve inches at length. "Mmm. Your cock is so big, Gohan-kun. No wonder Maron-san was moaning so loudly."

Gohan chuckled when he felt the woman's soft yet firm hands begin massaging him with long, sensuous strokes. "It was... one of the reasons."

Eighteen giggled, "Naughty boy. Now I can't wait to have this inside of me." After stroking it with her hand from top to bottom and feeling it pulse against her palm, the woman then gripped the base of his shaft, pointed it towards her, and teasingly licked the head. Feeling the youngster jump from her action, the eager blonde began running her tongue across the entire tip of his organ and down the sides- covering all of the boy's sensitive spots, while also familiarizing herself with his shape. "Mmm… your dick tastes really good…"

Not a single stretch or groove of his phallus was left unattended, and after getting a good taste of the youngster's length, the android then decided to get right it. Pressing her lips to the end of his enormous length, the woman then slowly took the entire tip of his cock into her mouth- her soft lips stretching wide around his width until it was inside.

His fingers tightly clenching the bedsheets beneath him, Gohan gave a soft moan of enjoyment as he felt Eighteen's hot mouth engulf the head of his dick, which sent bolts of pleasure shooting through his loins. When she began to suck on him as she moved up and down on the head, the boy grit his teeth and shut his eyes, as he attempted to fight back the wonderful sensations now beginning to course through his body. "Ooh… Eighteen. That feels great!"

Smiling inwardly when she heard the adolescent's reaction, Eighteen took a moment to tentatively brush her hair back behind her ear and reposition herself. Upon bracing herself, the woman then pushed her head straight down onto the demi-Saiyan's dick- her lips stretching impossibly around his incredible girth as she took in as much of his cock as she could. The act of which drew an even louder moan from Gohan, whose entire body stiffened from feeling the woman practically swallow him whole. Then, after a moment of pause and feeling the boy's dick fill her mouth, Eighteen began to bob her head up and down on him at a fervent pace.

The sounds of Eighteen's muffled moans filled the room as she began to deep-throat the demi-Saiyan with all she had. Loud slurps also escaped her lips as she inhaled his length from top to bottom, adding an extra effect to the atmosphere while also sending more bolts of pleasure shooting through her partner. "Hmm… mm… hmm…" As she wantonly sucked and devoured his organ, the woman felt the excited boy reach up with his hand and rub her head, letting her know she was doing well and encouraging her to go even further down on him. To do so, the woman wrapped her arms around his back and, after relaxing her throat, took in his entire cock right down to the hilt.

Feeling his dick enter her throat caused both lovers to moan loudly- with Gohan delighting in the heat and tightness of the android's mouth, and Eighteen enjoying the feel of his girth piercing her channel. As her slow, bobbing motions continued, the blonde beauty suddenly felt cool shivers of delight wash through her entire body, causing her gaze to become half-lidded with pleasure and her sucking to become more passionate. This sensation of fulfilment and fullness was something she'd never experienced before, which not only caused her own form to writhe with glee, but also set her senses alight with cool fire.

" _His dick is so thick… and tasty. Kami… I can't get enough of it."_ Gohan's taste. His length. His width. His weight. It was indescribable. Tremendous, yet intoxicating. Delighting in the feelings she was deriving from her actions and the adolescent's width, Eighteen increased the tempo of her deep-throat, till her head's motions had become a blonde blur on the boy's lap.

Gohan, gasping and writhing about on the spot as the android sucked him off like no other girl ever had before, then noticed the woman's swinging tits beneath her chin. Entranced by the sight of her full, round breasts, the boy reached a hand down and cupped one of them. When she felt his palm paw at her mound, the blond suddenly moved her head off of his length and looked up at him with a sultry smile.

"Do you want to feel my boobs?" When she saw the boy nod, Eighteen grinned, moved up the adolescent's body, and cupped her tits with her hands. "I'll give you something really special." Upon positioning herself, the blonde then seductively leaned over and slipped Gohan's cock between her round breasts. Squeezing them together around his length, the woman then began to move against him, massaging his dick and sending new waves of pleasure through him. "Mm. Your cock is so hard and hot. It's amazing."

Groaning when he felt the woman's breasts firmly caress his length, the adolescent found himself floating through a tide of pleasure, which only seemed to increase when Eighteen took the head of his dick between her lips, and began to suck on it in time with her motions. Up and down she moved, sensuously rubbing her body against his hips in an erotic display of fervour and lust. Her tits squished together as she greedily sucked and licked at his weeping head, all the while glancing up at him through excited, half-lidded eyes.

Seeing Gohan begin to pant as he came closer and closer to his release, the incredibly turned-on Eighteen removed her mouth and said to him in a desperate voice, "Come on, Gohan-kun. Give it to me…" As her lips went back to suckling his head, the blonde skilfully manoeuvred one of her hands between his legs and cupped the boy's heavy balls. Feeling him tense up under her ministrations, the woman doubled her efforts in a need to taste him. "Mmm. Cum inside my mouth. Please. Give me your cum."

After a couple of minutes of feeling Eighteen tit-fuck him, the pressure that'd been building up inside Gohan's core, had reached a breaking point. Sweat dripping down his twisted face, the raven haired boy rolled his head back and groaned. "E-Eighteen… I… I can't… hold on…" Hearing this prompted the blonde woman to close her eyes and increase her tempo, rigorously massaging her tits against his cock as she sucked harder on his head. She stroked and massaged him intently, eager to taste the fruits of her labour. Soon, after feeling his cock swell and the boy squirm, he reached his limit. "I'm cumming!" In response, Gohan grabbed Eighteen's head and pushed her down on him.

The woman gave a yelp of surprise when she felt the boy force her down on his cock, which then erupted in her mouth and sent a tidal wave of cream pouring down her throat. Eighteen's cheeks puffed out as the boy filled her mouth to the brim with his semen, his scent and taste overwhelming her thoughts and causing her to moan wantonly in delight.

" _Kami… there's so much,"_ Eighteen moaned as his cock continued to unload down her throat. Swallowing as much of his seed as she could, but unable to stop some from dribbling out, the blonde android felt her body shiver with pleasure as she voraciously sucked on his throbbing manhood. _"It's so thick and warm! It's delicious…"_

A few more spurts was all it took before Gohan had completely emptied himself, upon which he then collapsed onto his elbows and panted for air. The haze clouding his vision as a result of his orgasm remained present in the forefront of his mind as he slowly caught his breath. After which he then looked down to see Eighteen greedily sucking on his cock, cleaning him and drinking up whatever was left.

Once she was satisfied, the blonde android removed her lips from the boy's dick, and gazed up at him with lust burning in her eyes. "You came a lot, huh?" Seeing him chuckle, the cool beauty slowly stood up and moved onto the bed next to the boy. Crawling across the mattress and past her partner, the android then laid herself on her back and assumed a seductive pose- her legs folded over and her arms splayed out. When she saw Gohan move onto the bed as well and kneel in front of her with his hungry gaze fixated on her, Android 18 then giggled and spread her legs, at the same time seductively moving one of her hands down her taut belly and to her groin, where she began to rub her exposed pussy. "Mmm… Gohan-kun… I'm so turned on right now…"

Seeing the mature woman beginning to play with herself, while looking at him with that lustful and provocative gaze, caused Gohan's dick to become fully erect once again. Feeling his own heartbeat quicken as he watched the android's fingers rub her wet folds vigorously, the boy himself felt his own hand grip his length and begin stroking himself. A groan left his lips when he felt pleasant shivers rush up his back, at the same time Eighteen let out a breathy moan of her own as she inserted two fingers and began pumping herself.

"Oooh! Kami… Gohan… you're so hot. So good. Oh Kami! Oooh! I… I want your huge cock so bad!" Android 18 groaned, her hips starting to buck as she brought her other hand up and kneaded her breast. Watching the adolescent jerk himself off in front of her caused a rush of intense heat to wash through the blonde, the woman's breathing growing rapid as her knuckles moved against her. When her fingers parted the wet folds of her sex, the android pushed her thumb against her clit and started vigorously rubbing it in time with her hand movements, "Ooh! I-I want it… Gohan-kun! I want _you_!"

"Kami. Eighteen. You're so sexy," Gohan groaned, his hand continuing to work his dick as he watched Eighteen fondle her pussy and breast. Unable to tear his eyes away from the angel as he watched the woman put her own nipple in her mouth and suckle on it, the adolescent Saiyan then shuffled over to her and positioned himself between her legs. "Can I… put it in now?" he asked, at the same time bringing his rock hard erection closer to her.

Eighteen moaned as she gazed pleadingly down at the handsome young boy, "Yes, Gohan-kun. Stick your big, fat cock inside me." She spread her legs even further, while at the same time moving her hand up to expose her pussy to him. "Fuck me hard. Please." The moment she said this, the demi-Saiyan moved closer, positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance before, without hesitation, thrusting it inside of her. Feeling the adolescent ram his dick into her tight entrance, with the head smashing against the entrance to her womb, caused the android's head to roll back, eyes widen, and a scream of delight to rip from her mouth. "AAAAAAAAAHHH! GOHAN! YES! OOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Groaning when he felt the woman's hot passage clamp down on his dick and feeling the woman herself stiffen beneath him, had Gohan stop for a moment and look down at her. Watching her tense body tremble for a moment before collapsing into the sheets quickly told the young Saiyan that she'd just came, which had him smile in a satisfied manner. After allowing the gorgeous android to catch her breath, gazing eagerly as her chest heaved up and down, he then saw Eighteen glance up at him.

Through a half-lidded, pleasure drunk gaze and red cheeks, the blonde, panting beauty studied Gohan's warm face for but a moment, before promptly wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulling him down, and kissing him full on the mouth. The woman stole the boy's breath in the most passionate exchange she'd ever had with another partner, in which the pair sucked face for a full minute, and caused saliva to trickle down from where their lips connected. Following a heated make-out session, a sweating Eighteen separated from her young lover and smiled at him.

"Fuck me, Gohan-kun. Pound me as hard as you can," she whispered, her voice laced with want and lust.

Unable to deny the woman her request, as they'd already come this far, the raven haired adolescent then drew back his hips so that only the tip of his cock remained inside the woman. Then after adjusting his position, rammed back into her with great force, causing the android to throw her head to the side and cry out in joy. Groaning as he felt her tight, moist pussy grip his cock, he then drew back his hips and began hammering the woman with deep, powerful thrusts.

Shivers of pleasure rushed through Eighteen's body as she felt the boy's cock fill the very deepest parts of her, her mouth agape as moans rolled freely from her throat. In that moment, all thought and reason that once controlled all her actions was swept clear from her mind, as the blonde woman quickly became enveloped in the most amazing and gratifying sensations she'd ever experienced.

Sure, she'd done it with Krillin many times before. But the ambience she was receiving from Gohan, and the emotions he was drawing from her, was something entirely different to what she'd felt before.

She just couldn't explain it. The feeling of another man's cock driving into her, filling her more completely than she'd ever been filled, before pulling out and dragging all of her senses along with it, was the most incredible and irresistible thing she'd ever felt with her body. His girth rubbing against the walls of her passage, stimulating all of her deepest, most sensitive spots, and spearing her with strength and power equal to if not greater than her own. It was mind-altering. As a result, Eighteen felt the very depths of her body mould to the boy's every forceful movement- her sublime form jerking back and forth in time with his rocking hips, and a look of pure ecstasy being drawn across her face.

Just looking at her, you could tell that she was in heaven.

As Gohan pounded into her with his cock, the ecstatic blonde could only cry out in delight. "Aah-ahh-ahh! Yes! Gohan-kun! It feels so good! Ah-Aah-Aaaah! I-I love it!" the woman moaned, tossing her head to the other side as she felt the boy's hips grind against her for added effect, before beginning to hammer her deeply with short, quick thrusts. His sudden increase in tempo drew another squeal of joy from the woman, whose fingers gripped the bedsheets tightly as the world around her was quite literally rocked from its foundations. "AAAAHHH! KAMI! MORE! HARDER! RAM ME WITH YOUR HUGE SAIYAN COCK!"

A grinning Gohan complied with the woman's request, switching over from his quick hip movements, and beginning to thrust into her with long, powerful strokes that caused his hips to slap against her ass. "You're so tight, Eighteen. Ooh, so good," the boy groaned, feeling the woman clamp down on him as he fucked her in the missionary position. Wanting to feel more of her, Gohan moved a little further up her body, lifting her hips slightly and causing her legs to press into his sides. Upon placing his hands on either side of her head, he began driving into her pussy from a steeper angle, causing Eighteen's head to roll back in a scream.

"OOOH! FUCK! YES! JUST LIKE THAT! AAAHH! AAAH!" the blonde android wailed, moving her hips in time with the boy's deep movements as he bucked against her. Feeling as though her head was floating, Eighteen looked up at the boy above her with a look of want in her face, the woman lifting her hands up to grip his shoulder and neck. "S-Stick it in deeper. All the way to my womb." In response, the boy began moving against her even harder, once again sending her into a state of bliss.

As the bed rocked under their actions, the panting Gohan saw Eighteen's big, full breasts jiggling in front of him with every thrust he made. Watching the woman's delectable globes sway back and forth in an erotic motion, the salivating adolescent growled and reached up with his hands, cupping both of them and immediately wrapping his mouth over a nipple. He then proceeded to suck and knead her breasts in time with his fucking, causing his lover to scream out as he attacked her other sensitive spot.

"Yes! Aaah! M-My nipples! Oooh! Suck my tits!" Eighteen cried out, looking down at the boy and running a hand through his hair as he suckled her breasts. Her face hot with ecstasy, the woman continued to feel the adolescent fondle with her, until a strong pressure quickly began to build in her core. Moaning as static waves of pleasure began to course through her, causing her back to arch into her partner and signalling her approaching climax, Eighteen quickly wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and hooked her ankles behind his back. The act forced the demi-Saiyan further into her tight channel and drew a loud moan of delight from Eighteen. "YES! F-FUCK ME HARDER! GOHAN-KUN! HARDER!"

"E-Eighteen!" Gohan choked out as he continued to pound into the woman, who'd practically lifted herself up off of the bed and was now hanging onto him, allowing the tip of his cock to hit the very back of her pussy. "If you… hug me like that… I-I'll cum!" the demi-Saiyan panted, sweat breaking out on his face as he felt his own release fast-approaching.

At this point, the android was beside herself. Completely wrapped up in the pleasure, Eighteen put her face beside Gohan's and cried desperately into his ear. "GO AHEAD! CUM INSIDE ME! AAH! I WANT YOUR HOT COME INSIDE ME!" Her arms and legs tightening around her lover, the android felt Gohan's movements quicken, his length spearing her all the way to her stomach at a heightened pace. Their moans becoming rapid, the pair rocked against one another for several more seconds, until Eighteen could take no more. "AH-AUH-AAH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM! AAAAAAAAUUUUUHHH!"

In that moment, a hot white fire shot through Eighteen's system as she clamped down on her lover, her entire body seizing up against the demi-Saiyan as her head rolled back in a scream. Her pussy walls tightened and convulsed around the boy's cock, who continued to move inside of her until, with one final push, he unloaded his cum inside of her. Hot, thick ropes of cream shot into Eighteen's channel, the woman's tongue rolling out and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt his seed slosh around inside her.

The pair remained like that for a full minute, twitching and trembling against one another as they rode out their orgasms together. Then, after a few more spurts, Gohan finally collapsed onto the blonde, whose arms and legs dropped to her sides in exhaustion.

Their chests heaved against one another as the two lovers panted for air, their vision clouded in white as they basked in the post-orgasmic bliss of their activity. Not even caring that the demi-Saiyan's face was resting against her breasts, the hot, sweating, and deeply satisfied Eighteen cracked open her eyes and looked down at the boy. Seeing him peer up at her from her chest and seeing him smile, the woman as well grinned widely, before bringing his face up to hers and giving him a wet, passionate kiss on the lips.

When she pulled away, the pleasure-drunk woman beamed, "That was… incredible…"

"Y-Yeah," Gohan nodded tiredly, "It was great. The best. You were so good, Eighteen."

"You too." Eighteen then chuckled at him, "We're not done yet though. Not even close. We've still got an entire afternoon to enjoy ourselves… and I don't plan on wasting any second of it." Blinking in surprise, she then looked down her body to where they were connected and gave a squeeze of her pussy. When she felt the boy's cock respond in kind, the blonde smiled mischievously and gazed back at him. "And I think you're already up for another round."

After Gohan gave her a sheepish smile, the boy then slowly moved off of Eighteen and prepared to reposition himself. However, the moment the two of them were up, they suddenly heard the sound of the door shut next to them and quickly snapped their attention over to it. When their eyes landed on the entrance, they saw a very entertained and very present Zangya standing there with her arms crossed and a big smile pulled across her lips.

The instant she saw the duo look across at her with wide eyes and mouths open, the orange haired Hera-seijin- dressed in her usual white pants, black tube top and white vest- gave a light giggle as she looked the two naked lovers over. Upon assessing their current states of dress and the sweat dotting their hot bodies, the blue-skinned woman decided to voice the concern currently wrapping her mind.

"So… care to explain what's going on here?" Zangya asked, her voice laced with delight and amusement.

Gohan and Eighteen glanced at one another silently. After silently considering one another, they then looked back at the woman and opened their mouths to speak.

"Uhh…" Gohan began, only to find he had no adequate response to give.

Patience fading, the smiling Zangya simply shook her head before, without warning, she slowly removed the vest she was wearing and allowed it to slide sensuously down her arms. The moment the piece of clothing dropped to the floor, the Z-fighter then spoke.

"Mind if I join in?"

OOO

(That night)

"OOOH! YES! GOHAN-KUN! AAAAAH! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Zangya cried out, her shapely legs hugging the adolescent's body as she rode his cock in the cowgirl position, bouncing up and down on him as his hips drove into her from below. Having lost all control over her senses, the woman felt a wild fire spread through her burning loins as she met each of her partner's thrusts with her own- her hips grinding against his as the two of them pushed towards their final release. "AH-AAH-AAH! S-SO GOOD! OOOHHH! YOU'RE SO _FUCKING_ GOOD!"

Consumed by liquid passion, the now Super Saiyan Gohan rocked his powerful hips at a furious pace; his every thrust burying his rock-hard shaft deeper into the Hera's moist channel. Her tight confines greedily accepted every inch of him as she rode on top of him, his adolescent eyes burning with excitement as he watched the long-haired woman throw her head back and cry out in rapturous ecstasy.

"Kami. Zangya… ooh… you're so tight," Gohan groaned, feeling the woman's walls clamp around his dick as he hmmered into her- his hands gripping her hips firmly as he increased his tempo. The bed, which had long since lost its sheets and pillows, rocked and rattled against the floor as the pair drew closer and closer toward their climax, all the while the young Saiyan watched with ravenous hunger as Zangya's full, bouncing cleavage and delicious curves danced before his fiery gaze.

Panting rapidly and sweat dripping down her hot, luscious body, the desperate looking Zangya leaned forward and rested her hands on Gohan's abs. When she felt his palms move to cup the full globes of her ass and his efforts double, the pleasure-stricken alien was unable to hold herself back anymore. "OOOH! G-GOHAN-KUN! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOOH, FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM SO HARD!" With one hand reaching up to knead her breast, the orange haired woman was only able to last a few more seconds of pleasurable torture, before she threw her head back and a passion-filled cry ripped from her throat. "OOOOOOOHHH! FUCK, YEEEES!" Her voluptuous, hourglass body shook wildly with convulsions as her muscles and loins tightened all at once from an intense orgasm.

Feeling her insides engulf and wrap around him like a vice soon pushed Gohan over the edge as well, who arched his body back and also cried out as he came inside his friend- flooding her to the brim with his cum. Zangya's tongue rolled out and ran over her lips in ravenous joy, as she felt the boy's hot cream flood her channel.

Once the pair finished riding out their respective orgasms together, the pleasure-stricken Hera then collapsed on top of the sweaty demi-Saiyan, and took in deep gulps of air. Her hair a mess and her limbs practically numb from bliss, the female remained hunched forward for a full minute, before eventually opening her eyes to look down at Gohan, who she saw was grinning up at her.

"You okay?" the blond Saiyan asked tiredly, his own golden locks a mess as sweat dribbled down his face.

In response, the breathless Zangya- her insides hot and full with his lust- grinned back at him. "Yeah."

"Hey. Are you two done yet?"

When the two lovers looked to the side, they saw Eighteen kneeling on the bed nearby- one hand fingering her pussy desperately, while her other hand fondled her round breasts. Soft moans and whimpers left the woman's lips as she gazed wantonly at the pair in front of her- her cheeks red and eyes burning with need. Though she'd already gone through several rounds with the pair over the course of the evening, it was clear the luscious and voracious android was still turned on and eager for more.

"Oooh… G-Gohan-kun…" Android 18 moaned as she smiled lustfully at the boy, "Please. I want more…"

Smiling at the woman's plea, Gohan slowly helped the exhausted Zangya off of his hips, the latter of whom crawled over to where Eighteen was and knelt in front of her. Pressing her own large breasts and shapely blue body against the android's, the sweaty, euphoric-stricken Hera gazed deeply into the blonde's crystal blue eyes, before leaning forward and locking lips with hers. The pair made out with one another for a full minute, their tongues tangling as their hands roamed eagerly over each other's luscious curves.

So caught up in the show of passion, Eighteen barely noticed Zangya lower her down to the mattress and Gohan quietly crawl over to join them. When the Hera eventually separated from the panting android and slid off of her, the dazed blonde then noticed the adolescent Saiyan shuffle into view.

Straddling the top of Eighteen's chest, the boy suspended his cock over her chin and smiled down at her. "Do you want it, Eighteen?"

Her heart racing and hammering against her chest in excitement, the blonde beauty smiled in response. When she did, she then felt the demi-Saiyan's cock press into her lips, a split second before being thrust into her mouth. A squeal of delight escaped her throat as Gohan proceeded to face-fuck her into the mattress, his hips rocking back and forth, and driving his manhood deep into her throat.

" _Kami, yes. His dick…"_ were Eighteen's only conscious thoughts as her eyes rolled back in bliss as the head of the boy's cock rammed into her throat. The sheer strength of his movements caused the bed to rock and squeak around her, which helped to muffle the erotic slurping of the woman's lips. _"He's face fucking me so hard..."_ Electric ecstasy flooding through her and her back arching as a result, the woman allowed one of her silky hands to run down the smooth of her stomach, before beginning to vigorously rub her pussy in glee.

The young Super Saiyan groaned as he felt the tight confines of Eighteen's mouth surround his shaft, clenching and massaging it in an effort to keep him inside her. As he pounded her face and heard her muffled moans fill their room, the boy had his face pulled forcefully across to Zangya's where, upon seeing her smile, crushed his lips against hers in a heated kiss. The excited Hera ground against the boy's leg as he moved his hand to her pussy to rub her, drawing a new series of moans from her while he continued his ministrations over Eighteen.

A couple minutes of pounding later, in which Gohan managed to stroke Zangya to yet another loud and satisfying orgasm, the boy then finished up with Eighteen by pushing his hips flush against her face, and pouring his lust straight down her throat. The blonde beauty's eyes rolled back as she felt the boy's cock shoot ropes of thick cream into her mouth, her own cry of pleasure being drowned out as her hips bucked in a fiery climax. After Gohan's release subsided moments later, the boy moved off of the blonde android, where he then watched as the woman slowly got up, looked in his direction, and pounced on him- tackling him to the bed. Almost immediately the duo became entangled in another fierce make out session, where the female expressed her desire for the blonde through her sensuous tongue and hot mouth.

"More. Give me more, Gohan-kun," Android 18 moaned out as her hips ground friskily against the adolescent, who she locked lips with once more and who responded eagerly in kind.

The first most interesting thing that occurred in that evening wasn't the fact that Zangya had decided to get in on the action after returning from her shopping trip, but it was that the three Z-fighters didn't run out of energy. Like a group of fully energized, lust-filled machines, Gohan, Zangya and Eighteen remained locked in a hot, passionate three-way with one another, in which the three of them spent the whole evening exploring one another's bodies, making out, pleasuring each other, and fucking together over and over again.

The second most interesting thing was that the three continued making love to each other all night and didn't stop even when the sun started to rise.

Needless to say by the end, all parties were satisfied.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. SUMMARY

**DRAGONBALL Z**

 **Golden Age - Secret Series**

SUMMARY

To all those wondering what the _"Secret Series"_ is about, it's basically a spin-off/alternate story of my fic **Dragonball Z: Golden Age**.

This entire series takes place immediately after the _ **Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament**_ from _Dragonball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound_ (otherwise known as "The Galaxy's At The Brink! The Super Incredible Guy" lol. Why does DBZ have such weird titles?), which was featured at the beginning of my story **Dragonball Z: Golden Age.** And before anyone asks, no, I haven't added anymore chapters yet, but I will eventually.

Anyway, this secret series follows Gohan during the adolescent stages of his life (when he's 12/13 years old), where only a few months after the Cell Games and the Intergalactic Tournament he continues training and forging his own path in life. Over the course of this series, this Gohan gets entangled in a series of highly addictive, sexual relationships with multiple female members from the DBZ cast, which will include, but will not be limited to: Zangya (his first), Maron, Android 18, Launch, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Erasa and more.

It's pretty much a series of lemon one shots that I know everyone on this site enjoys, but not many will approve of. However, if you have any tastes for seeing Gohan getting it on with any of the other female characters, it's probably going to eventually show up on my list. So keep an eye out for them.

 **Fics released so far:**

Fiery Lake (Chapter 1) - Gohan X Zangya

Ocean Blue (Chapter 2) - Gohan X Maron

Cool Heart (Chapter 3) - Gohan X Android 18

 **Coming Soon:**

Rough Rogue (Chapter 4) - Gohan X Launch

Hard Study (Chapter 5) - Gohan X Bulma

Fine Line (Chapter 6) - Gohan X Chi-Chi


End file.
